


Sleepover

by pllxoxo



Series: Liars Centric [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Mona-centric, song fic, implied sex





	Sleepover

_I don't wanna talk about it_  
I don't wanna think about it  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low  
Even when you're next to me  
It's not the way I'm picturing

"How does this one look?" Hanna asks shyly as she turns to face her. Mona's mouth goes dry, the dress hugs Hanna's waist and never has she seen anything more beautiful. If Alison were here, she'd be green with jealousy. "I would totally bang you." Mona replies.

It's meant to sound like a joke, but she cringes at how serious she sounds. Luckily, Hanna either doesn't pick up on it or doesn't care because she smiles back. "I do look good. Don't I?"

But Mona hardly hears the question. She sees Hanna's kissible, pink lips moving and nods on instinct.

  
I'm just feeling low, feeling low  
You wanna be friends forever  
I can think of something better,

Hanna giggles girlishly when Mona mentions Sean's name. "Okay my turn. Truth or Dare?" Hanna asks confidently. "Truth." Mona grins devilishly. There's something so thrilling about being here with Hanna. Maybe it's because it's 3 AM and so clearly past both their bedtimes. Maybe it's because she'll be sleeping less that a foot away from Hanna.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asks as if kissing girls are like handbags. A cute fashion accessory, a way to stand out in a crowd, something to show off. "No. But I've wanted to." Whispers Mona.

The smile fades from Hanna's face, replaced by a surprised look. 

 _I'm just feeling low, feeling low_  
Sleeping here right next to me,  
But will you ever mess with me? No.

It's 5 AM now and the pair of them had decided to go to sleep about 6 hours ago. But Mona can't help but look over at Hanna. It's the first sleepover they've had in months and Mona had almost forgotten the smell of her perfume. But tonight she smells a little different. 

Mona can smell Shaggy Boy's wet dog smell. She's so disgusted she almost pushes Hanna out of her bed right there and then.

 _But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah_  
At least I got you in my head, in my head,  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head, in my head  
In my head  
In my head

"I love you, Mona." Hanna smiles leaning down to kiss her naked body. "I love you, too." She croaks hanging onto Hanna for dear life. Mona's drowning in drugs (once she was buying cute clothes and hanging out at Noel's parties now she's drooling against her pillow at Radley) but Hanna might just be her lifeline.

She wakes up to scratchy sheets and a wet pillow with even wetter sheets. The next day when Hanna visits, Mona fights the urge to tell her about the dream.

 _Always there to brush your hair,_  
Help you pick out what to wear  
I just feel alone, feel alone  
You will never understand  
Even when you hold my hand  
I just feel alone, feel alone

Hanna comes in with make-up, hairbrushes and tweezers. Apparently she wants to give Mona a make-over. She doesn't fuss when Hanna pokes her eye with the eyeliner, she just sits there blankly.

"Kiss me, Mona." Dream Hanna coos.

"Talk to me, Mona." Real Hanna begs.

Her words fall on deaf ears as Mona buries herself deeper into her subconscious. Into a world filled with kisses and love-hearts.

  
I don't wanna talk about it  
I don't wanna think about it  
I just feel alone, feel alone  
Even when you're next to me  
It's not the way I'm picturing, no

"I know what you did." Hanna snaps eyes cold and words harsh. "I don't know what you're talking about." Deadpanned Mona easily. "Bullshit! You're still playing games and treating us like dolls. This isn't me shop-lifting or Ali kissing older boys, my mom could go to jail." She growled, slamming a hand against Mona's table so hard that her tea spills. 

Scoffing Mona shook her head. "I don't know what you think I did, but I all did was to try to help you and your mom. So if that's a crime... Lock me up." Mona declared with her head held high and a cold expression on her face.

"Do me on this table, Mona." Dream Hanna growls. And if Mona thinks about it deeply enough, she sounds just like Real Hanna does right now. Dream Hanna grins seductively as she blows her a kiss. "Caleb doesn't have to know." She smirks suggestively as Dream Hanna runs and hand up and down Mona's thigh.

With a final glare, Real Hanna storms out eyes blazing with anger.

 _But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah_  
At least I got you in my head, in my head, ooo, ooo  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head, in my head  
In my head  
In my head

Dream Hanna throws her top on Mona's floor as she straddles her waist. "You like that?" Mike asks nervously as he fiddles with Mona's bra. "Mm... Kiss my neck." Pants Mona holding onto Dream Hanna for dear life as she nips at Mona's neck.

"Shh... Mike doesn't have to know. It'll just be our little secret." Dream Hanna whispers in her ear.

 _Come on, let's sleep in my bed,_  
Can I just be in my head with you?  
Come on, let's sleep in my bed,  
Can I just be in my head with you?  
And it breaks my heart, yeah it breaks my heart  
I do this every single time, every time

Hanna laughs as Caleb kisses her neck. "Stop, we're in public!" Scolds Hanna in a jokey kind of way. "It's okay, I'm thinking about you." Dream Hanna smiles kissing Mona's cheek.

"Do you want anything?" Mike asks pulling away. _Hanna._ "No thanks, I'm good." She smiles pecking his lips.

Dream Hanna pulls away with a soft smile. "Love you." She smiles sweetly. "Love you more." Mona replies making Mike smile confidently. As Dream Hanna walks she unconsciously moves her hips from side to side, turning to give Mona a small grin. "Miss you." She mouths with a wink.

Mike doesn't look nearly as good doing it.

 _But at least I got you in my head, oh yeah_  
At least I got you in my head, in my head,  
Sleepovers in my bed, oh yeah  
At least I got you in my head, in my head

"I love you so much." Dream Hanna says nipping at Mona's flesh. She arches her back making Dream Hanna's lips curl into a smile. "Fuck me, Han." She croaks.

Mike pulls away quickly looking hurt. Their Facebook status turns to Complicated.


End file.
